


Sleeping Problems

by MelancholyFruitcake



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Human Names Used, I love my boys, I may or may not be writing this at 2 AM, Lithuania has insomnia, M/M, Y'all give my boi lith a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyFruitcake/pseuds/MelancholyFruitcake
Summary: Toris is caught sitting at the window late at night again.





	Sleeping Problems

The night was cold, but comforting. It held the presence of a loving mother and it cradled Toris into peace. The night was nothing but a friend, so it wasn't unusual to see Toris sitting at an open window with his knees pressed closely to his beating heart.

     On countless nights, he would stare deeply at the sky and admire the stars it provided him. 

    A gentle, cooling breathe of air blew into Toris' room, tugging at his clothing and pulling playfully at his hair. The breeze blew a daisy into his hands. 

   "Oh?" Toris' mused happily. He admired the daisy with a smile, plucking at it's petals and playing with the dark green stem.

    Unfortunately, the breeze reached a Polish boy sleeping nearby. Curling up underneath the blankets, the boy shivered as the breeze tried to pry into his arms. 

    He opened his eyes and sat up in bed. He yawned, grabbing Toris' attention. 

    "Sorry Feliks," the Lithuanian apologized, quickly standing up to shut the window.

    "That's okay," Feliks said, rubbing his tired eyes. 

    Toris quickly rushed to his lovers side and pushed him back into the sheets. Feliks grabbed at Toris' hands when he tried to pull back.

    "Come back to sleep," Feliks muttered, sleepily. He ran his fingers up and down Toris' firm arms. 

    "I can't. Once I lay down, I won't be able to get back up." Toris said.

He rubbed Feliks' cheek with his cold hand. Feliks shivered in delight. 

    "It's still, like, dark outside." He complained, frowning deeply at his lover. Toris' gave him a knowing glance.

     "I know, but I have some work to do," he said. He pried Feliks' hands off of his arms and took a small step back. Feliks sat back up. 

     "At least lay with me until I fall asleep again," he said, stretching his arms out to Toris. 

     Toris smiled lightly at the Polish boy.  
   
    "Gladly," he said quietly, climbing back into bed.

    Feliks nuzzled his head into the crook of Toris' neck. A small smile worked it's way onto his face as he listened to the Lithuanian's steady heartbeat.

    Toris played with Feliks' long, blond hair. 

    For the first time in a long time, he allowed himself to fully relax and let go of any stress that had been stored in his system.

    He allowed himself to close his eyes and let go of himself. He fell into a deep slumber.

   Maybe he couldn't apply it to himself in every situation, but this time, he was ready to admit that everything was alright in the land of Lithuania.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first One-shot, so be nice. I'm fucking sensitive.
> 
> Yeah, it's short, but that's okay, because I actually really like this one. I have insomnia, and it is not fun. I guess I just applied myself to Lithuania in a strange way. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Request are always open!
> 
> I posted this on Wattpad, but I am not going back there.
> 
> -Clarissa


End file.
